JENUH
by Mel-985
Summary: Rasa jenuh memenuhi diri seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, akan pekerjaannya juga kehidupan pribadinya. (Typo(s), yaoi, DLDR - M rate)


**JENUH**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

cerita oleh Mel

::

::

"Tetsuya, kenapa kau di sini?" baritone itu tidak membuatnya bereaksi berlebihan, hanya menoleh sedikit. Lalu kembali memutar kepalanya, ke arah langit kelam yang bertaburkan bintang. Langkah kaki berayun mendekat pada sosok yang masih berdiri di pagar pembatas atap apartemen.

Jari tengah dan telunjuk mengapit sigaret putih, asap kelabu mengambang, menipis lalu hilang dihembus angin. Tangannya menelekan pada besi pejal sekeliling dak luas, bahkan di tengahnya ada helipad dengan huruf H dalam lingkaran kuning.

"Tadi aku mencarimu ke apartemen. _Handphone_ -mu berbunyi dari nakas ketika aku telepon," suaranya masih bernada datar. "Aku lihat sepatumu lengkap di rak, berarti kau tak pergi jauh. Aku coba ke lobi, siapa tahu kau ada di kombini, tapi aku tak menemukanmu, akhirnya aku putuskan ke mari." Lelaki itu menjajari, berdiri bersisian.

"Ada apa Tetsuya? Apa yang mengganggumu?" dengan ekor mata melirik sosok yang lebih kecil, yang ditanya hanya mengangkat tangannya mempertemukan filter putih dengan belah bibir, lalu menghisapnya perlahan, seakan khawatir batang putih itu akan habis bila dihisap kuat.

Asap kelabu tipis hanya sesaat keberadaannya, fana, tipis, transparan, dan segera menghilang. Andai dirinya bisa seperti ini, menghilang atau setidaknya eksistensinya absen sejenak. Cuti dari sosoknya yang mulai mengalami kejenuhan. Menghilang lalu hadir lagi dengan hembusan baru.

Tetsuya beringsut sedikit, membuat Seijuurou mengernyit. Sudah terlalu sering ia diperlakukan seperti ini. Tetsuya tidak menghindar tetapi selalu ada penolakan kecil.

"Apakah editor itu menyulitkanmu lagi, apa yang dibisa kulakukan untuk membantumu, Tetsuya?" Ia memandang profil samping wajah rupawan, wajah sempurna yang sudah membuatnya tergila-gila. Bahkan sejak lama. Mata lebar dengan sudut menurun, adalah hal terindah yang tersemat di wajah seputih porselen. Seijuurou seringkali ingin menyembunyikan dua permata itu dari orang lain. Ia tak ingin ada yang menyadari betapa indah bola mata itu, yang bisa membuat orang lain jatuh cinta pada mahluk bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, seperti dirinya. Ia sudah menyerahkan hatinya. Utuh.

"Tetsuya..." suara halus Seijuurou kembali merambati gendang telinga pemuda yang masih saja bermain-main dengan asap pembakaran bercampur tar dan nikotin.

Kalau boleh saat ini Tetsuya ingin kembali mencicipi zat adiktif serupa bubuk daun kering – c _annabis sativa_ \- yang diracik bercampur dengan tembakau, melintingnya, lalu menghisap dengan nikmat. Mengantarkan pada rasa senang walau tanpa melakukan apapun, memperkuat khayalannya. Perasaan _high_ yang menyenangkan.

Seperti yang sering ia lakukan dulu. Tapi orang ini selalu saja membuang barang berharganya.

Sigaret seringan ini sungguh tidak ada efek sama sekali, tapi daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa. Atau mungkin bisa sedikit membawanya lebih rileks. Sambil menatap bentangan hitam penuh kerlip lampu.

.

Jenuh. Satu kata yang mewakili keberadaan sosoknya. Ia mulai bosan dengan otaknya yang dipaksa untuk mengkhayal, bercerita, menuangkan suatu fantasi.

Ia selalu mengawali dengan riset sederhana, lalu dikembangkan sampai seperti seorang peneliti ilmu sosial. Membuat coretan pensil pada notes. Seolah sedang menganalsis sebuah _grand theory_ , mejadikannya dasar untuk kemudian menurunkannya pada _middle range theory_ , mengukur keterkaitan, dan terakhir menggunakan teori-teori aplikasi.

Haah, untuk berfantasi saja ia sudah seperti periset kelas wahid.

Mulai dari memperhatikan sumber-sumber untuk objeknya, terkadang bertanya, serupa wawancara pada informan objek riset, mencatat ide, pendapat, ataupun kisah dari beberapa orang yang menurutnya bisa memperkaya alur. Lalu ia akan melompat dari situs satu ke situs yang lain, mencari gambar untuk dideskripsikan membuat setting, juga memperkuat karakter tokoh-tokoh imajinatif yang akan ia hidupkan, seolah bernyawa.

Khayalan terkadang membelenggunya, seolah memasuki dunia lain, fantasinya terkadang berlebih, menguras energi dan emosinya.

Ya, tapi itu salah satu bagian hidupnya, pundi-pundi rekeningnya penuh karena khayalannya yang sering kali box office.

.

Ia juga jenuh menjalani kehidupannya di dunia yang benar-benar ia pijak, tempatnya menghirup oksigen.

Masih menjalani hidupnya sendirian walaupun usianya telah memasuki angka tiga puluhan. Tapi sosok mungil dan wajah imut tak akan ada yang bisa menduga usianya. Ia lebih mirip remaja yang baru lulus sekolah menengah atas.

Status tak jelas membuatnya bebas melakukan apapun yang ia mau.

Menggandeng perempuan entah pacar siapa, hanya untuk menghangatkan tubuh di saat malam dingin. Dia bukan orang suci setara biksu yang tidak mempunyai hasrat. Walaupun tidak sesering temannya yang sedari dulu dijuluki si eksotis hitam mesum.

Status tak jelas inipun masih saja membayangi satu sudut gelap hidupnya. Dicintai seorang lelaki mapan yang sedari dulu memujanya. Mengikuti kemana pun ia melangkah. Hanya untuk setiap saat bersama menikmati secawan madu manis dari tubuhnya.

Memaksakan diri untuk hadir saat lelaki itu menginginkannya.

Lelaki yang pernah ia cintai, tapi mungkin sekarang sudah terkikis.

Kondisi, situasi, keadaan, tidak lah semanis khayalan yang sering ia tuangkan ke dalam beribu kalimat, dengan diksi pilihan yang terkadang menelikungnya, tercetak dengan tinta hitam, tertera dalam lembar bolak balik kertas _book paper_ kecoklatan lebih ringan dari HVS 70 _grams_. Berlembar-lembar dan berjilid tebal.

.

Sikunya disentuh, isyarat minta perhatian. Tapi keras kepala, wajah cantik itu tidak mau menoleh. Kembali namanya disebut.

"Angin semakin kencang, kita kembali ke apartemen, Tetsuya." masih bergeming. Sejurus kemudian lelaki berambut merah itu terkesiap.

Pria mungil itu seketika memanjat pagar setinggi pinggang dewasa, berdiri di bagian luar yang hanya enam puluh senti dibibir dak, tubuh merosot mendudukan dirinya pada beton sedangkan kedua kakinya menjuntai ke bawah menjejak udara. Kurang lebih seratus meter dari permukaan tanah, yang tertutup dak bangunan yang lebih rendah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tetsuya?" teriak lelaki itu yang segera menyusul, duduk disampingnya.

"Tolong katakan sesuatu, apa yang membebanimu, sayang ?" Lengan kekarnya memeluk bahu kecil. Tangan itu merambat hingga ke dagu membuatnya menengadah, lalu mengecup dengan halus bibir ranum, rasa manis tersisa dari filter sigaret. Tidak ada balasan, tidak ada pejaman mata, tidak ada desah nikmat. Kaku. Kecupan dilepas. Ada seiris luka pada sepasang rubi. Andai saja ia bisa merubah semuanya.

"Tetsuya..."

"Aku jenuh, Akashi-kun." ucapnya datar. Tatapannya kosong.

"Kau hanya butuh sedikit absen dari rutinitas. Hanya perlu berlibur." Helaan nafas terdengar.

"Kemana pun kau mau aku akan mengantarmu." serius Akashi berucap.

"Aku ingin menghilang. Ting! Hilang! Kalau bisa tidak usah kembali lagi." suaranya tanpa nada.

"Sayang, ayolah! Kau hanya sedikit bosan. Aku bisa menghiburmu, memanjakanmu, lalu membuatmu merasakan terbang ke langit ke tujuh." Lelaki itu berdiri menyodorkan tangannya.

Namun sosok mungil itu bergeming.

"Aku hanya ingin pergi. Jauh dari semuanya." tatapannya masih saja kosong.

"Tetsuya..."

"Akashi-kun, aku mau putus!" suaranya pun masih sama. Datar. Kalimat singkat yang sungguh menohok. Empat kata yang paling ditakutkan pria bersurai merah. Tidak! ini tidak boleh terjadi. Sosok mungil itu hanya boleh menjadi miliknya saja.

Ia memang mengijinkannya bermain dengan perempuan, yang mana pun, ia boleh meniduri semaunya, asal dengan pengaman, melubangi berapa puluh kali pun boleh.

Tapi, hanya satu tapi, cukup dirinya yang boleh melubangi Tetsuyanya, ia bisa membunuh lelaki manapun kalau ada yang berani melakukannya.

Dia cinta pertamanya sekaligus yang terakhir. Memerangkapnya dalam sebuah agensi agar tidak pergi, tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya, dipenuhi dengan aturan dan kontrak mati menjerat.

Cuma untuk satu tujuan. Mengikat jiwa dan raganya. Memasang benang-benang gelasan tak kasat mata pada seluruh tubuh orang yang sangat ia cintai. Ia rela merogoh koceknya - toh ia mampu, membuat karya si tercinta menjadi _booming_ , mendatangkan investor untuk menerjemahkan tulisan kedalam gambar bergerak, sekaligus membuatnya merajai gedung bioskop.

Semuanya atas skenarionya. Bukankah ia lebih handal dari si penulis sendiri?

"Tetsuya, apa maksudmu? Kita tidak akan pernah terpisahkan! Aku sangat mencintaimu sayang, apa gunanya hidupku kalau kau tak ada?" intonasinya dalam.

Tak ada tanggapan. Tetsuya sudah hapal semua ucapan orang ini.

Dan menambah rasa jenuhnya. Bertumpuk. Hingga kini sudah sampai di puncak. Di ubun-ubun.

"Semuanya sudah selesai, novelku yang kelima puluh sudah rampung, apalagi yang akan aku kerjakan?" Tubuhnya kini bersandar pada pagar besi.

"Kau bisa membuat cerita baru, atau sekuel dari yang sudah ada, kau tahu readers akan selalu menyambutmu, bahkan banyak produser yang ingin menaikkannya ke layar lebar."

Gelengan kepala biru seolah menghapus harapan orang itu.

"Aku sudah selesai. Juga selesai denganmu!" ucapnya berusaha tegas.

"Tetsuya, sayang, tolong katakan kenapa tiba-tiba begini!" suara jernihnya tidak dapat menyembunyikan khawatir.

Senyum masam sedikit terangkat. "Bukan tiba-tiba, aku setiap waktu mengatakannya, hanya kau saja yang tidak mau mendengar. Aku jenuh!"

Kembali helaan nafas dihembuskan. Lelah.

"Aku jenuh dengan semuanya."

"Baik, baiklah Tetsuya kau boleh berlibur, tapi selalu kabari aku!" Seijuurou mencoba untuk mengalah.

"Untuk apa?" suara teredam asap yang memenuhi rongga mulut.

"Tetsuya..."

"Aku juga jenuh untuk selalu menghubungi dan dihubungi olehmu." Masih tak sudi untuk memalingkan wajah.

Gertakan geraham terdengar, amarah yang sejak tadi ditahan, masih mampu dikendalikan.

"Kau, untuk apa selalu ada? Akan lebih baik bila keberadaanmu disamping keluarga bahagiamu, jangan masukkan aku dalam pusaran hidupmu!" Kalimat yang bisa dibaca dalam beberapa novelnya.

"Kau tahu sendiri, aku sangat mencintaimu, Tetsuya! Kita tidak bisa terang-terangan. Aku dengan keluargaku, dan kau dengan perempuan-perempuanmu, aku rasa itu cukup adil, walaupun sangat menyakitkan!" ada sembilu dalam kalimat yang diucapkan sepahit pare mentah.

"Ayo Tetsuya kita kembali, besok pagi kau harus hadir di _convention hall_ untuk launching novel kelima puluhmu." Kembali tangan disodorkan.

.

Akashi Seijuurou pemilik agensi tempat Kuroko Tetsuya bekerja, sudah hadir, sibuk dengan beberapa pekerja yang memasang _roll banner_ dan spanduk, memajang cover sebuah novel yang baru saja dilempar ke pasaran. Meja berkaki ukir dijadikan spot untuk pembaca yang akan meminta sang penulis menggoreskan tanda-tangannya pada halaman depan novel, plus kata-kata pesanan.

Pengunjung mulai mengular. Sedari tadi ia menghubungi Tetsuya, namun tidak juga berhasil. Padahal tadi malam ia habiskan dengan memeluk tubuh yang menjadi obsesinya, mimpinya. Tidak ada pertanda apapun.

Berpuluh bahkan beratus orang kecewa karena sang penulis tidak juga mau hadir. Terpaksa acara ini dibatalkan.

Putus asa. Seijuurou berlari ke apartemen dimana terakhir mereka bersama.

"Sayonara" hanya itu yang tertulis pada _post it memo_ berwarna biru muda yang menempel pada cover bergambar bunga _forget me not_ biru indigo – lambang kesetiaan, novel kelima puluh sang penulis. Tepat dibawah judul bertinta perak. JENUH.

.

.

peun

.

.

* * *

 **jenuh** /je·nuh/ _a_ **1** jemu; bosan: _mereka sudah - dengan pekerjaan yang selalu sama sepanjang tahun_

.

Dearest readers….

Semoga tidak jenuh membacanya… XD

Gomeen saia menistai keduanya….

Love

Mel~


End file.
